The Deeper The Love
by Sabaku no T
Summary: As imagens daquela lembrança de tantos anos que agora havia se tornado o seu pesadelo mais recente, haviam sido novamente esquecidas. Isso tudo porque agora ela estava ali. - Roy & Riza - Oneshot


**N/A:** _Fullmetal Alchemist_ não me pertence. Eu não tenho imaginação para tanto oh~

Bom, hoje eu estava assistindo FMA:Broterhood, e por causa da nova ending eu acabei me inspirando pra escrever essa fic. :3 E como prometi, essa short virou um presente pra uma pessoa de grande importância para mim e para todos a sua volta porque, definitivamente, ele é uma pessoa muito especial. _Muito_. Kenji-kun, você merece muito mais que uma fic como presente por ser um cara tãao legal, mas eu sou pobre então... UHSHEUHSEUHUES, mas é de todo coração –pode ter certeza–. Obrigada por ter me feito rir, quase chorar, e por ter escutado minhas maiores preocupações nesse sábado/domingo. Aliás, obrigada por existir. São pessoas como você que esse mundo precisa. /uhuu ^^ (L)

E, pra variar, a música usada é a minha eterna paixão/inspiração. Mais uma do Whitesnake.

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**The Deeper The Love**,

Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

* * *

**But you were there** // _Mas você estava lá_

**To whisper in my ear** // _Para sussurrar em meu ouvido_

**Why don't you share your dreams with me?** // _Por que você não compartilha seus sonhos comigo?_

_

* * *

  
_

_Percorreu suas costas com as pontas dos dedos, devagar e de uma maneira tão leve que ela parecia não perceber. Via como os pelos do seu braço estavam arrepiados e acabou suspirando fazendo sua respiração bater na nuca dela, que tremeu levemente. Sorriu, um sorriso triste, para em seguida segurar seus ombros com as mãos._

_- Você tem certeza de que quer que eu faça isso? _

_- Queime e esmague minhas costas... – Ela pôs uma de suas mãos por cima da dele em seu ombro e apertou – Não me faça repetir uma terceira vez, por favor. _

_Ele sentiu o coração acelerar e acabou fechando os olhos por longos minutos. Ela pareceu perceber que ele precisava de alguns minutos para se acostumar com a idéia, por isso, ficou em silêncio, esperando. _

_- Certo... _

_Soltou as mãos de seus ombros e tomou distância. _

- Roy?

_Olhou novamente para as costas nuas da loura e ergueu uma das mãos. _

- Roy?

_- Me desculpe, Riza. _

- ROY!

No momento em que o grito dela ecoava novamente pela sua mente, abriu os olhos. Riza estava sentada ao seu lado, com um pano molhado nas mãos. Assim que viu que ele estava desperto o suficiente para perceber onde estava, pôs o pano sobre a sua testa logo depois de ter dado um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Você me assustou dessa vez. – Ela o ajeitou melhor, e depois foi se sentar no fim da cama – Por mais que eu te chamasse você não acordava...

- Sonhei com aquele dia.

Nem mais uma palavra foi dita para que ela entendesse de qual dia ele falava. O tom de sua voz já denunciava. Jogou a mão por cima do ombro, alcançando uma parte das suas costas que havia sido queimada por ele. Suspirou pesadamente. Ele sorriu, sem muita vontade, e começou a ir até onde ela estava. As molas do colchão rangeram quando ele a puxou para si, e o riso dela ecoou no apartamento silencioso. O pano que estava na sua cabeça voou para um canto qualquer do quarto.

As imagens daquela lembrança de tantos anos que agora havia se tornado o seu pesadelo mais recente, haviam sido novamente esquecidas. Isso tudo porque agora ela estava ali.

- Obrigado por me acordar, Hawkeye. – Jogou seu corpo por cima do dela, vendo os olhos se arregalarem em surpresa – Mas, posso saber o que a senhorita está fazendo no meu apartamento?

Ela apontou para o lado e ele se surpreendeu ao ver sua farda ali limpa, passada e devidamente dobrada em cima de uma cadeira. Riu, e em seguida sentou-se na cama. Ela fez o mesmo.

- Não pude deixar de reparar que estava com um pouco de febre. – Estendeu a mão e tocou em seu rosto – Você ainda está um pouco quente.

Passou a mão nos cabelos e sorriu novamente.

- Desculpe por te manter aqui, mesmo sem saber que você estava ai. – Olhou para o relógio na parede e arregalou os olhos – Daqui a pouco irá amanhecer! - Ela suspirou e começou a levantar. Diante do olhar interrogativo dele, perguntou o que havia acontecido. – Você não pode ir embora.

- Não posso?

- Está tarde, aliás... está cedo... – Ele balançou a cabeça confuso e depois do riso dela, continuou – O que importa é que ainda está escuro lá fora e eu não posso permitir que uma mulher indefesa como você saia sozinha.

Riza ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços. Ele desceu o olhar pra sua perna, percebendo o coldre com a arma _nem um pouco indefesa_ que havia ali.

- Bom, de qualquer forma... – Ele deu uma batidinha no colchão e sorriu – Você não irá.

Percebendo que seria inútil se esforçar parar convencê-lo de que poderia muito bem ir pra casa, Riza levantou-se e caminhou até o guarda-roupa de Roy. Abriu a terceira gaveta da direita e puxou de lá uma camisola preta. Voltou a sentar na cama e passou a trocar de roupa sob o olhar atento dele. Sabia que se pedisse pra ele não olhar, ele continuaria olhando. E sabia também que seria alvo de piadinhas infames caso fosse até o banheiro se trocar para "esconder" o corpo.

Roy, sorrindo abobalhado ainda, a ajudou a tirar o coldre e o prendedor de cabelo. Quando foi deixá-los próximos a roupa que ela havia acabado de tirar, olhou para o chão onde uma outra sacola se encontrava encostada na cadeira, e ali ele reconheceu o uniforme militar dela.

Beijou sua bochecha demoradamente enquanto as mãos circundavam sua cintura. A loura sorriu quando foi puxada para o centro da cama, mais especificamente para cima dele. Roy sorria, enquanto passava as mãos carinhosamente nas suas costas por dentro da camisola. Podia sentir a marca da queimadura feita por si mesmo, e apesar da dor que ainda sentia ao lembrar do grito dela daquele dia, não pode deixar de sentir-se orgulhoso diante da atitude que ela havia decidido tomar. Ela era o seu maior orgulho, a razão de tudo. Não existiria o alquimista das chamas se não existisse Riza Hawkeye.

- Roy... – Ela pôs uma mecha do cabelo para trás e inclinou-se para lhe beijar no momento em que ele saiu de seus devaneios – Pode dormir agora.

Ele riu alto e sem avisar a puxou pelos cabelos. Os lábios se chocaram para, em seguida, compartilharem um dos beijos mais intensos que já tiveram. As mãos inquietas percorriam os corpos, e quando Riza percebeu, a camisola que havia escolhido anteriormente não era mais necessária.

------

Abriu os olhos devagar, quando viu que o quarto já estava claro diante dos raios de sol que entravam pela cortina semi-aberta. Passou a mão fortemente no rosto, e virou o corpo na grande cama de casal. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes até perceber que novamente não estava sozinho no seu quarto.

Esticou a mão tocando de leve nas costas de Riza, que estava deitada de bruços com o lençol branco cobrindo-lhe apenas da cintura pra baixo. Passeou com os dedos na tatuagem que já tinha decorado depois de tantos estudos. Aproximou-se mais, olhando agora aonde ele havia queimado para esconder o segredo da alquimia das chamas. Inclinou o rosto até as cicatrizes e beijou levemente. Passou a subir os beijos, indo em direção ao pescoço da loura, aonde passou os dentes de leve ouvindo um gemido baixo como resposta.

Acordando, virou-se permanecendo embaixo dele, que agora mantinha o peso do corpo nos cotovelos. Ela sorriu, e esticou a mão para lhe tocar o abdômen, onde ele também tinha uma marca de queimadura.

- Bom dia...

- Bom dia.

Passou a mão por entre os fios loiros e mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando-a. A presença de Riza era totalmente essencial para ele. Ela sempre esteve ao seu lado, nos momentos que valeram ou não a pena. Era como se a presença dele a atraísse indiretamente para o seu lado, o que era muito confortante.

Afinal, ele a amava. E _sabia_ que era correspondido.

Suspirou quando sentiu as mãos finas lhe empurrarem pro lado, e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça quando ela se aconchegou no seu peito. Deslizou os dedos no rosto dela, e a sentiu lhe abraçando com os braços. Ele fez o mesmo, com as pernas. Possessivamente.

- Hoje você não vai sair daqui. – Murmurou fraquinho a fazendo rir.

- Nós iremos... mas só mais tarde.

"_O mundo pode esperar"_, pensou ele enquanto se ajeitava melhor nos travesseiros. Riza precisava descansar e seria ele o responsável por velar seu sono. Nenhum pesadelo a faria acordar trêmula enquanto ele estivesse ali. Assim como ele sabia que não teria mais pesadelos daquele dia em diante, já que ele não tinha mais intenção de dormir sem ela do seu lado.

Riza Hawkeye era seu ponto de paz.

* * *

**An' the deeper the love** // _E quanto mais profundo o amor_

**The stronger the emotion** // _Mais forte a emoção._

**An' the stronger the love** // _E quanto mais forte o amor_

**The deeper the devotion** // _Mais profunda é a devoção_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A: **Reviews? *--*

* * *

**N/B:** Eu tenho direito de uma notinha no final, eu fui a beta uú.

ROYAI DA GEMMA /A7

A melhor parte de ter te obrigado a ver FMA, foi que você ficou viciada nesses dois, e começou a produzir fic's ótimas :D /fic's que eu não tenho imagination pra fazer –dik.

Depois eu faço uma review também ;) Por enquanto vou deixar seus fãs fazerem isso por mim /o/

Reviews? *--* [2]


End file.
